1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of an electric machine and a transmission connected downstream thereof, wherein the transmission is within the electric machine and the electric machine has a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric machines and transmissions have been used for driving wheel of a motor vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle or an exclusively electrically driven motor vehicle where each wheel of the motor vehicle is assigned an electric machine.
US 2006/0244317 discloses an arrangement of an electric machine and a transmission where the electric machine has an external or internal rotor. One variant of the electric machine of US 2006/0244317 has a water cooled stator that is understood to mean liquid-type cooling for protecting the electric machine against overheating. Another variant proposed in US 2006/0244317 has the cooling of the electric machine performed externally. The transmission disclosed in US 2006/0244317 is arranged within the electric machine and is in the form of a planetary gear set.
An object of the invention is to provide a structurally simple arrangement of an electric machine and a transmission that ensures good cooling of both the electric machine and the transmission connected downstream thereof.